Mavis is born
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is how Mavis was born Ice age 3 scene


**Hi this is a prequle to Hotel Transylavnia Discailmer I do not own anything.**

Martha was 9 months pregnant and was ready to give birth very soon Dracula was a little crazy about that.

"Martha where are you?" asked Dracula woke up in from a bad dream it was 7:30 am in the morning and then Martha woke up "Drac, honey you're safe you just had a bad dream" said Martha "yes I did Martha so have you picked out a name yet?" asked Dracula.

"no not yet but I'm thinking about it" said Martha.

"ok just asking" said Dracula.

At the were wolf cave

"hi Wayne, hi Wanda" said Martha as she and Dracula came in.

"hi Martha my you're getting bigger" said Wanda, "are you happy that the baby will be born soon?" asked Winnie "yes I am and we are not sure if it is a boy or a girl" said Martha to Winnie.

"so Wayne why are your kids already for?" asked Dracula "oh that well their teacher is taking them on a trip for a few days" said Wayne until the bus came "kids that's your bus" said Wanda seeing the bus parking.

"bye mom, bye dad" said the were wolf puppies as they race to the bus and left.

"wow they are fast" said Martha.

"yes they are" said Wanda until Martha felt kicking.

"ouch I think my child is going to kick in me and making my stomach hungry it was happening few months ago" said Martha rubbing her tummy "so Dracula me and Wanda are going to meet up with the kids later on" said Wayne "Dracula my baby is kicking feel this" said Martha.

Dracula felt his baby kicking "wow Martha I think the baby likes you" said Dracula soon Wayne and Wanda wanted to feel Martha's baby moving.

2 days later

Dracula was down stairs getting lunch ready Martha was up staris finishing the baby's room.

"I'm done finaly that baby is coming anytime now" said Martha.

Back down stairs Dracula was humming a son that was stuck in his head until the pizza was burnt "oh no this is dumb I'm stupid at this but I can try again" said Dracula as he cook a freash pizza.

Back up stairs Martha was in her bedroom putting her laundry away until she felt water coming out of her.

"oh my god DRACULA!" screamed Martha.

Back downstairs Dracula heard his wife screaming "MARTHA I'M COMING!" panicked Dracula as he ran up teh stairs after the pizza was done and out to cool.

When Dracula got up stairs Martha was in bed screaming.

"Martha what's wrong?" asked Dracula.

"Drac I think my water just broke the baby is coming" said Martha, "ok sweet heart can you get up I'll fly you to help?" said Dracula Martha got up but the pain got worse that made her almost collcaspe to the ground.

"no I can't" moaned Martha "ok just breathe I'll get help" said Dracula as he was about to fly.

"No DRACULA! stay with me I'm giving BIRTH NOW!" shreiked Martha.

Dracula saw at one of the dressers that where Martha's water has broken and saw those signs of labor.

"ok what do I do?" freaked out Dracula "get something to warm the baby" said Martha Dracula ran and got everything he may need until Frank's wife came "what was all that nosie I am trying to sleep" said Eunice.

"sorry but martha is having a baby" said Dracula until Martha felt another contration "lissin I'll see what I can do I'll get help" said Franks wife as she lefted.

"ok Martha do what you need to do I'm here for you" said Dracula taking his wife's hand.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" barked Martha "ok clam down just push when you need to Martha pushed hard until Dracula was looking that the wall "HELLO MOM I'M GIVING BIRTH HERE!?" yelled Martha Draucla forgot that his wife's in labor.

"are you ok now?" asked Dracula to Martha.

"am I ok? Drac do you know anything about childbirth?" asked Martha.

1 hour later

Martha groaned "Dracula I'm scared" cried Martha as she felt pain Dracula leaned over and saw a little blood coming out of Martha and he could she the baby's head.

"Martha I see the head you're doing fine" said Dracula until a evil were wolf came in "aaaahhhhhhhhh!" cried Martha as Dracula fight the were wolf down the stairs until she fell ing the fire until Martha pushed until the baby was born.

"that was close" siad Dracula until he heard crying he saw Martha and walked up to her holding her baby in a pink blanket "it's a girl" said Martha as Dracula saw his daughter's eyes oppened they we blue like Martha's.

Dracula then took the baby in his arms and looked at Martha.

"she is cute I think we should call her Martha little Martha" said Dracula "I've got a better name Mavis" said Martha "Mavis? why Mavis?" asked Dracula.

"why not Mavis was named after my best friend from years ago" said Martha.

"Mavis I love that name" said Dracula looking at his wife who had tears from the baby being born.

The end


End file.
